Embodiments described herein relate to the use of JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) to communicate data, such as documents, messages, or the like.
JSON is a text-based open standard designed for human-readable data interchange. It is derived from the JavaScript® scripting language for representing simple data structures and associative arrays, called objects. Despite its relationship to JavaScript®, it is language-independent, with parsers available for many languages. The JSON format often is used for serializing and transmitting structured data over a communication network. It is used primarily to transmit data between a server and web application, serving as an alternative to extensible markup language (XML).
Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions (MIME) is an Internet standard defined by the RFC 1521 specification, which is one of many RFC documents which describe various actual and suggested practices relevant to the Internet MIME is designed to be compatible with RFC 822 and other older Internet mail standards, and extends the format of email to support text in character sets other than ASCII, non-text attachments, message bodies with multiple parts and header information in non-ASCII character sets. Virtually all internet email is transmitted in MIME format. MIME's use extends beyond email, however, and often is used to describe content type in general, including content to be communicated via Internet and content to be stored as rich text.